


Я встретился с сыном

by ray_lantern



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ray_lantern/pseuds/ray_lantern
Summary: ...И даже сделал ему подарок.





	Я встретился с сыном

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Contrast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447078) by [kasiasoyka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasiasoyka/pseuds/kasiasoyka). 

А погода-то, похоже, налаживается.

Выйдя из ресторана, Лэй останавливается и несколько секунд просто смотрит, как плавно кружится в воздухе снег. Опустевшую парковку замело — ровное, чистое полотно; его машины поблёскивают чёрными капотами, словно гарды, оставленные у входа, смахивали с них каждую снежинку.

Со вздохом оглядевшись, Лэй замечает ещё одну на противоположной, неосвещённой стороне улицы. С пушистым сугробом у лобового и снежными шапками на зеркалах. Замечает — и почти видит, как Хуа Би стряхивает их, как садится на место водителя и включает дворники; снег размазывает по стеклу, оно становится непроглядно мутным, и они с Чэном долго сидят в этой отрезанной от внешнего мира тесноте и молчат, потому что давно понимают друг друга без слов…

Спелись, конечно. Срослись, и даже открывшееся предательство наверняка лишь свяжет их ещё крепче. Впрочем, чего он ожидал, приставляя к сыну его ровесника, парня, не раз горящими глазами следившего за его тренировкой, парня, чьё лицо болезненно кривилось каждый раз, как инструктор валил его на лопатки…

_Хм. Чего ожидал…_

_Наверное, именно этого?.._

Охрана в полном составе юркает в свой эскалэйд, стоит лишь мельком глянуть на них. За руль снова садится Ву — сегодня никакой лишней компании. В салоне тепло, и успевшие было замёрзнуть пальцы приятно покалывает. Лэй потирает их, медленно, с силой, возвращает себе чувствительность. Он устал. Той усталостью, что не оставит ни после сна, ни после отдыха на том маленьком острове, где океан пенной кромкой ластится к белому песку, не знавшему ничьих больше следов, кроме его.

Устал. Может, возраст всему виной. А может, это воспитанное в Чэне умение даже будучи ослабленным реабилитацией после аварии и загнанным в тупик все силы вышибать одним лишь холодным спокойным взглядом…

_Ну какой же молодец, а._

Лэй тихо смеётся, опустив голову и закрыв глаза; плечи его подрагивают. Шепчет сквозь судорожную улыбку:

— Ву. Что скажешь?

— Дети так быстро растут.

И, кивнув, Лэй снова усмехается. _Да, быстро._

_Ужасно быстро._

Словно совсем недавно Чэн начал заниматься с Ву, и его руки, вцепившиеся в пистолет, казались такими тоненькими. Тогда он ещё не знал, что значит убивать. Тогда он легко подпускал себе за спину, и Ву стоял там, чтобы вовремя подшлифовать стойку, и можно было представлять, что сам направляешь руки сына, сам опускаешь ему вечно поднимающееся от нетерпения плечо, сам помогаешь принять отдачу, слишком сильную для тринадцатилетнего…

Лэй так никогда и не сделал этого. С сыном у них с самого начала не установилось связи. Он знал, что ему нужен наследник, но на этом его интерес к детям заканчивался. Чэн рос, получая тот минимум отцовского внимания, который держит под контролем учёбу и физическое развитие, не касаясь аспектов более личных и тонких: Чэн совсем маленький, только сделавший первый шаг, и Чэн, впервые переступивший порог школы, и подошедший однажды утром с просьбой купить собаку Чэн интересовал Лэя не больше, чем очередное выгодное вложение, дивиденды с которого будут получены очень нескоро. То есть — никак. И _нет, никаких шумных животных в доме._

Всё изменилось, когда Чэн в первый раз взял на руки Тяня.

И сейчас, вспоминая, как осторожно он держал его, Лэй с трудом сглатывает ком в горле. Чэн выглядел так, словно готов защищать этот надрывно ревущий комок пелёнок от всего в мире. Сам такой беззащитный, тонкошеий, с доверчивым восторженным взглядом, что страх за него — за них! — перешиб дыхание. Лэй, едва оправившийся после неудачно завершившихся переговоров, закашлялся и прижал руку к груди, там, где ещё давали о себе знать раздробленные пулей рёбра.

Семейный врач говорил: кость в том месте, где была сломана, становится прочнее.

Лэй понимает, что, кажется, сделал Чэна очень прочным. Переломал ещё подростком, не слушая слова Мэй о растущем организме и неокрепшей психике. Болезнь уже тогда подточила её, превратила в невосприимчивую ни к каким доводам разума чувствительную женщину, но, пожалуй, дело было не только в этом. И так больно осознавать это теперь, когда ничего не изменить и не переиграть…

_Моя Мэй, знаешь… Я встретился с сыном в канун Рождества. Да, причина была так себе, и разговор получился далёким от тёплой семейной беседы, но я хотя бы увидел его на праздник. И даже сделал ему подарок — как умею, такой, на который ещё способен._

Лэй широко улыбается, не думая, как это выглядит для Ву. Ву всё равно промолчит. А мысль о том, как забавно смотрелись бы под ёлкой перевязанные красной лентой Хуа Би и Шэ Ли, хоть немного скрасит возвращение в пустую квартиру.


End file.
